Premonitions
by Inu-Yokai-Rei
Summary: Kagome has just realized she was given the power of premonition. After ignoring her first one, leading to her mother's death. Her best friend has been kidnapped. Yet everyone thinks she had ran away. Now its up to Kagome, and her worst enemy to save her.
1. The Premonition

Authors note: I do not own the characters in this fic.

Rei: Here's a fanfic! Yays!

Satomi: Please R&R!

Rei: I accept flames!

Satomi: yep!

Premonitions

Chapter 1

The premonition

The sun shone brightly through the blinds of her window. Casting a radiant light upon her face; stirring her out of her sleep. She couldn't help but feel happy, today was her birthday! She was finally sixteen! We all know what that means...that's right...LICENSE!

Kagome quickly jumped from her bed and ran over to her dresser. Taking the ocean blue brush in her hand; she excitedly brushed it and ran to her wardrobe.

Picking out her usual school uniform; she finished getting dressed and ran out of her bedroom door. Skipping humbly down the stairs, she noticed her brother lying on his stomach watching some T.V with her fat cat Buyo.

"Hey Souta!"

Souta jumped at the sudden loud noise. "Uh...hey sis, what's up?"

"Well..." Kagome said in her happy voice and walked over to her brother. Taking him into her arms she intentionally squeezed the life out of him as she said,

"Isn't there something you'd like to say today?!"

Souta gasped for breath as he squirmed and struggled to be freed. Kagome just smiled and continued to ask the same question till she finally decided to let him go.

"Happy Birthday, now don't do that again!" He said scooting as far away as he could from his sister.

She just hugged him one more time and left off to the kitchen. Kagome walked into the entry to see her mother putting groceries into the cupboards and cabinets.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Okaasan-sama." Kagome greeted and her mother turned to look back at her.

"Oh Kagome, Ohayou gozaimasu too. Ogenki desu ka?"

"I'm fine." Kagome quickly replied and gave her mother a hug. Her mother smiled and hugged back.

"Mom...?"

"Hai."

"Do you have something you'd like to tell me?"

"Oh yes honey of course, happy birthday." Her mother said sweetly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Arigato."

"No problem, now I bet you're hungry. Go ahead and sit down and I'll make you some breakfast before you head off for school." Her mother replied as she turned back to the grocery bags.

"Arigato, I'd love some."

Kagome walked over to the table and humbly sat down. She reached for a napkin, once she grabbed it she froze.

It felt strange, as if her body had become paralyzed and her thoughts were interrupted by a movie of some kind.

She saw her mother get into their car. Two other cars where racing down the highway, then one car hit her mother's causing her mother's car to go spinning and hitting the second car. Kagome watched terrified as her mother's car went flipping over the side of the highway.

"Kagome dear...is something wrong?!"

Kagome jumped. Shaking her head violently she just smiled and nodded a no. Her mother sighed and went back to cooking.

Kagome was in a state of confusion and shock. What was that all about? She had no idea.

Not feeling like wanting to rack her brain for answers, she just shrugged it off.

"Kagome, I think you need to go to school now dear."

Kagome looked up to her mother with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Dwo I hwaf twoo go nowe?" Kagome said trying to chew and swallow and talk at the same time.

Her mother just laughed and simply replied to swallow her food before she talked. Kagome finished quickly and gathered her stuff.

She turned to her mother and hugged her.

"Arigato Okaasan for everything!"

"No problem honey have a good day at school!" Her mother called out.

"I will!" Kagome said and grabbed the door handle. Once again another rush of numbness overcame her body. Her mind had become light and she saw herself standing in front of a casket; crying with people surrounding her.

"Kagome...Kagome!" Her mother said shaking her daughter lightly.

"Huh what... oh sorry, I must have spaced out again." Kagome said and rubbed her forehead.

"Kagome are you feeling well?" Her mother asked concerned.

"Yes I'm alright." Kagome replied and open the door. "I'll see you after school!" Kagome shouted running off.

"Bye!" Her mother cheerfully cried out.

Kagome ran swiftly but quickly to the principal's office. Her book bag was swaying behind her as she frantically ran.

She slammed open the door to see her brother's back facing her. She panted as she looked at her principal.

"Mrs. Higurashi, please...have a seat." The principal said a tone of sadness in his voice.

Kagome took a seat next to her brother. She looked at him; but only found him staring at the floor, his face shadowed out.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked looking back to the principal. He just sighed heavily and loosened his tie.

"Kagome...this is not going to be easy." He said firmly as a sniff was heard from where her brother was.

"What? Did something happen?"

"Kagome....you mother...she's...I'm afraid to say...passed on from this world."

Kagome froze.

"What?"

"She was lost in a deadly car accident, I am so sorry."

Kagome was shaking her head.

"You're lying!"

"I wish I were..."

With that Souta burst out into a fit of tears. Curling himself into a ball; half of the time screaming why. That's when Kagome figured this was true. It wasn't some odd dream.

Kagome felt tears prickle her eyes but tried to hold them back. She walked over to Souta and hugged him tightly. Cooing him and stroking his back.

"I will leave you two alone for a while. If you need anything I will be in the lobby." And with that said the principal left and closed the door behind him.

That's when Kagome let her tears fall. She still thought this was some dream! It was all fake! Just like that weird movie that played inside her head this morning!

She stopped. Fake...movie thing. Kagome reran that movie in her head, but it was very faint now. Kagome released her hold on her brother and walked to the wall. Pressing her back against it she slid down till her ass reached the floor.

She pressed her hands up to her head. What had she seen? Had she truly seen her mother's death? Was it just a daydream or it bet...was it a warning...a premonition?

Rei: now things are going to get interesting.

Satomi: PLEASE R&R! We accept flames!

Rei: more coming soon!


	2. The Day She disappeared

Authors note: IF I owned the characters do you honestly think I'd be wasting my time writing fan fiction?!

Rei: OMG! tired I have worked 48 hrs. Non-stop heavy duty cleaning. Damn stupid room! It's still not clean! GRRRRRR!

Satomi: Yep! hyper

Rei: (glares) you don't need to talk! You didn't help me at all!

Satomi: hehe

Lynn: Oh wells

(&)

Premonitions

Chapter 2

The day she disappeared

Kagome lay on her bed. So many thoughts, so many words that couldn't escape her lips. A year ago, her mother died and she had foreseen it! She felt like shit; she could have done something!

Thinking back, she knew she could have stalled her mom if she had listened to her premonitions. She probably could have prevented her mother from going some where.

She couldn't take it. Why had she gotten premonitions?! For what good purpose was it? She felt her mother's death was all her fault.

She sat up and rubbed her head. All this thinking and crying stuff gave her major migraines. Who was the one person who could comfort her, someone she's known all her life?

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed the number. Listening to it ring constantly she got the message machine,

"Hi you've reached Yumi, Sango, and Kohaku, please leave a message after the tone."

Kagome just hung up. She really didn't feel like leaving a message for her best friend. She didn't want anyone else to hear it either.

Almost instantly, the phone had rang again. Kagome quickly picked it up and said,

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kagome?!"

"Mrs. Yumi?!" (Yumi is Sango's mom; yea I made her up but oh well!)

"Kagome dear...is Sango over there by chance?"

"No...why do you ask?"

"Because I haven't seen her all day!"

"What? Oh she's probably at the mall, I bet she is."

"No dear, I think she's ran away from home!"

Kagome paused for a moment. A familiar sensation washed over her. Her mind became a blank white as an image slowly came into view. She squinted her eyes as if the movie was far away.

Kagome gasped when Sango's voice cried out,

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook he head violently, jumping from the movie. Her attention went back to Sango's mother.

"Kagome are you alright honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Kagome, do you have any idea where Sango is?"

Kagome froze, she wanted to tell her but then people will think she was crazy. She sighed and replied,

"No...I have no idea." Actually she really HAD no idea. But she knew something. Her best friend was in trouble....

A sigh was heard, "Okay, I'll call you back soon Kagome honey."

"Okay." Kagome quickly answered, "Bye."

"Bye."

A click was heard and Kagome knew the line was disconnected. Kagome dropped the phone, as another light moment came to her.

A girl was running. Her brown hair caught in the wind as she tried to reach the forests edge. Tears streamed down her face and some of her clothes were torn.

A shadowed figure was chasing her. The voice was faint but Kagome could tell it was a man's voice. He was yelling something at her and she cried out,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kagome reached out her hand, as if she was there somehow someway. Trying her hardest to reach Sango.

"KAGOME HELP ME!" Sango cried out.

"Sango...."

Kagome jolted awake from her dream. Wait a minute, was it a dream? Kagome mind began to race, _'This all could have been a dream...it's night time...I'm in my pajamas...this MUST be a dream.' _

She thought as she stared at her clock. But she knew otherwise...something in her soul told her that was a big lie.

Kagome walked to her window and stared at the sky. Stars winked at her and her face became sorrowful.

"Sango....I'm going to find you, and save you!"

(&)

Rei: Sorryz for the short chap! Brain dead is not fun!

Satomi: so true...PLEASE R&R!

Rei: THANKS! MORE COMING SOON!


End file.
